1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an oscillating-plate type compressor, and in particular to an oscillating-plate type compressor enabling prevention of a generation of discharge malfunctioning phenomena due to a loose bolt for securing a discharge valve.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional oscillating-plate type compressor shown in FIG. 4 has been proposed by Japan Utility Model Application No. 45937/1991. According to the prior art, a plurality of cylinder bores 6 are formed in a cylinder block 1, discharge valves 17 for discharging coolant gas compressed in these cylinder bores 6 are secured to the cylinder block 1 by bolts 19, a discharge chamber 12 is separated by a baffle plate 114 into a discharge space 12a at a side of a discharge valve 17 and another discharge space 12b communicated to a discharge port (not shown), and both of the discharge spaces 12a and 12b are communicated through a single hole 114a formed in the baffle plate 114.
According to the prior art pulsation decreasing mechanism, the piston 7 slides in the cylinder bore 6 due to oscillation of the oscillating plate 10 so as to press coolant gas in the cylinder bore 6. When a pressure of the coolant gas reaches a predetermined level, the discharge valve 17 opens, and coolant gas is once discharged into the discharge space 12a of the discharge chamber 12 through a discharge port 16. Furthermore, the coolant gas in the discharge space 12a is squeezed by a hole 114a of the baffle plate 114, flows into the discharge space 12b and is discharged through the discharge port.
As described above, the pulsation phenomenon of discharging gas is prevented by separating the discharge chamber 12 into two discharge spaces 12a and 12b by means of a baffle plate 114, and communicating both the discharge spaces 12a and 12b through a single hole 114a formed in the baffle plate 114.
According to the conventional pulsation decreasing mechanism of the oscillating-plate type compressor, the hole 114a for leading or communicating coolant gas from the discharge space 12a to another discharge space 12b is placed at a center of the baffle plate 114 facing the bolt head 19a as shown in FIG. 4. When the bolt 19 is loosens, it covers or clogs the hole 114a of the baffle plate 114, resulting in not only a decrease of pulsation decrease function, but also the interior pressure of the discharge space 12a rises due to malfunctioning of discharge and high pressure in the discharge space 12a is applied to the partition wall 3a of the rear head 3 separating the discharge chamber 12 from the intake chamber 13.
Accordingly, a particular portion of the partition wall 3a is strained, thereby generating large deformation of the strained portion.